


Chapter IV - The Trouble In Times Square Affair

by pfrye23



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfrye23/pseuds/pfrye23
Summary: Chapter IV of Christmas Round Robin
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Trouble in Times Square Affair





	Chapter IV - The Trouble In Times Square Affair

The wind from the broken windshield whistled about the interior of the car as it continued on it's rapid drop. Suddenly the metal claws that had gripped the car opened and the car was in free fall. Napoleon and Illya tucked themselves down on the floor and shielded their heads.

The car fell and then crashed into the snow covered ground. Several minutes later Napoleon gasped as he became conscious. The cold air and the snow coming in the broken car helping to clear his mind. He felt for his Special and communicator and they were gone. "Illya?" He felt around the car for his partner. He found Illya still knocked out laying half out of what was left of the side window. Napoleon tried to wipe his face thinking melted snow was running down his cheek, his hand came away dark with blood. He took some snow and scrubbed his face clean, then scooted out of the car and tried to stand, The pain from his leg and back took his breath away, but he struggled over to where Illya was noting the footprints around the car. Obviously the helicopter crew had been here and removed his weapon. He wondered where they were. He knew they needed to get to cover to hide from the helicopter crew and also to gain some shelter from the elements.

Napoleon checked out his partner. His pulse was slow and he couldn't see any blood. He felt for broken bones but the cold had made his hands numb. Saying a mental prayer he grabbed Illya by his shoulders and pulled him from the car.

He grabbed Illya and pulled him into a fireman's carry over his shoulder and started to trudge through the snow towards a line of trees he saw in the distance. As he struggled to carry his partner he didn't notice the metal post a few yards from the car. A camera on top of the post swung and tracked his slow and painful looking progress.

*****************************

At the Claiborne home on Martha's Vineyard Randall and Marjorie sat in front of their in-home theatre sipping wine and enjoying caviar and toast as they watched the live feed of Napoleon struggling to carry his partner through the snow. Marjorie smiled as she turned to Randall, "I loved the part where the car crashed to the ground."

"I think our money has been well spent." Randall agreed "we can watch their suffering and then direct their end!"

Marjorie smiled and lifted her drink in a toast "to suffering!"

****************************************

Napoleon fell as his leg gave out. He pulled himself up and sat with his back against an Ash tree. He pulled Illya into his lap and wrapped his arms around him trying to share his body heat. Napoleon didn't notice the camera in a nearby tree. "Come on partner, I need some help here." He muttered.

Illya groaned and tried to push Napoleon away.

"Illya, be still. I've got you."

"Oh, I don't feel very good." Illya opened his eyes and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea. How are you?"

"Fine" Illya gasped and doubled over coughing. Blood dripped from his lips. "Maybe not so fine Napoleon."

"Possible internal damage?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

Just then a bullet hit the tree just above Napoleon's head. A hard emotionless voice floated out of the dark. "I'd keep moving if I were you, gentlemen. The show's just started."

*****************************

Mr. Waverly was not happy. No one had been able to track the helicopter that had snatched his two agents and their car off of the street. He had calls into the military to see if they had any radar tracking that might give UNCLE a hint as to what had happened. The Clairborne's had apparently gone to their Martha's Vineyard home to grieve their daughter and hadn't been seen. He sent Collier Adams to keep an eye on them. Waverly had his doubts about the couple and always followed his instincts.

******************************

Napoleon stood and helped Illya to his feet. "Can you walk?"

"Ill try."

Together they slowly hobbled off through the trees, an occasional shot kept them moving. If they stopped or tried to go too far to one side or another a well placed bullet kept them moving.

Illya stopped a moment and spat blood. "We are being herded Napoleon."

"I know partner. I'm just not sure why, or to where."

A shot hit the snow by his feet.

"I guess we'll eventually find out." Illya groaned and they started their slow painful trudge forward, deeper into the woods.


End file.
